Where am I?
by Coco Hiiragi
Summary: Gilbert wakes up in the forest, not sure how did he get there, or why. There he meets a mysterious blond man that helps him, but barely answers any of his questions. And he's quite sure that he knows more than he's saying. But Gilbert just wants to know where in the world is he, and how can he go back home.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! Finally, I'm ready to start my new story, and this time it's going to be about Gilbert, and Matthew. I have a lot of ideas for this one, so I hope you enjoy it! - Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia, or it's characters :c**

* * *

"Was I sleeping? Thought the young man as he slowly regained conciousness, his body still feeling slighly numb, and his eyelids refusing to open just yet. Sure, he wanted to keep on dreaming, but soon enough he noticed several things that seemed out of place, which bothered him a little.

First of all, he could feel the cold wind, moving his hair softly, and he could swear that there were birds singing high over his head, not to mention that his back was aching like crazy at the moment. On second thought, his whole body was cold, his clothes wet, and his shoes definitely missing. Just great, it wasn't too long before his half asleep brain understood that something was rather wrong.

He sighed annoyed. There was no way this could be his comfortable apartment, and the only thing that he could think of, was the he had gotten drunk again, and fell asleep on the park. Not that it couldn't happen, it wouldn't even be the first time, but it was never a pleasant experience. The poor guy wasn't even sure that he wanted to open his eyes, but there was no other way to find out what was going on, and he was already running out of patience, which wasn't one of his virtues, at all.

Once he opened his eyes, his jaw dropped open. Now he was sure of one thing, and nothing more, this was not the park, nor any place that he knew. "Well, shit, Gilbert, you're not in Kansas anymore, uh?" He thought bitterly.

He was completely surrounded by greenery, trees that dared to touch the sky, countless types of plants around him, and even the ground was covered in leaves. It was also very humid, and warm, which made him wonder if this was some tropical forest. There were a lot of unfamiliar noises, and he had no clue what they were for real. The pale male looked around, there were some weird looking flowers as well, gigantic yellow ones, bright red ones on the trunks of the trees, and there was a sparkle of purple in the corner… No. Wait. His eyes moved back immediately, as he realized his mistake. A couple of purple orbs were staring at him. He froze in his place, and he could swear that his heart had just skipped a bit.

"…The hell?" He yelled at the slim figure that looked intently at him. But he got no answer. He breathed deeply, trying to calm down a little. "Who… no, nevermind, where in the world am I?" It was the only thing that he needed to know.

But the blond man seemed to be amused by the question, as if it was something very silly. He said nothing, instead he stood up, walked towards the other man, and extended his hand towards him. "I'm glad to see that you're finally awake" He said with a small, yet warm smile.

Gilbert looked at him, hesitating for a moment before taking his hand, and getting up. His eyes were fixed on the other figure, still not sure if he could trust him. As far as he knew, this guy could've kidnapped him, or something like that. So he gave him a stern look as he spoke harshly again. "I asked, where am I? And also, who are you?"

The purple orbs darkened as he listened to him, he seemed to a little disapointed. His gaze directed to the floor as he answered. "So… you were serious?" His voice was trembling a little now. "I… I'm sorry but I can't really answer that…"

This answer just made him angry, so he reached for the blond's chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. And once again his heart skipped a bit. This person looked terrified, as is he was about to break, which made Gilbert feel like the bad guy. What was he even doing? He carefully let go, and sighed, a bit angry at himself. "Look kid…" for a second he wondered if this guy was really younger than himself. "I'm sorry, ok? That was rude… I'm just really annoyed right now, and confused… so well yeah… I guess you're just as lost as I am…"

"I'm not lost" Responded the other one, looking down. "And I thought that you weren't either… sorry… I should have known that you would be scared…"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you give the weirdest answers, kid?" He shook his head. "And who said I was scared, uh? But whatever, since you're not lost, then, where are we?" It was probably useless to ask him, but he tried anyways.

"Sorry… I was not lying, I don't have an answer for that… It's just here… this place has no name…"

"What…" But the words died in his throat, he already knew that whatever he said would make no sense. By now, his mind was starting to accept crazy possibilities, and he didn't really want to consider them, but then again, patience wasn't one of his virtues, and this was very tiring, so he asked. "Am I… am I dead?" it was barely a whisper, but the other man heard him.

His eyes widened in surprise, and he hurried to answer. "Of course not, you're not dead, you're just… here…" He shook his head, this was too difficult to explain.

"Then… are you dead?" The albino asked again impassively.

"Wha… I'm not a ghost if that's what you're thinking!" The poor guy responded mortified.

Gilbert chuckled at that, there was no point with him, it was a better idea to go for something else. "Do you have a name, kid?"

This time, even if his eyes looked dark, he smiled softly. "Matthew… my name's Matthew."

Well, that was finally something, he thought. First real answer he got since he woke up. "I'm Gilbert… and nice to meet you Matthew… I guess."

It wasn't a lie, even if it was really awkward, at least he could talk to this Matthew, and if he was alive, there was most likely something to eat. Though, now that he took a better look at the other man, he was quite thin, maybe there wasn't as much food after all. He kept on examining his features a little more, curiosity getting the best of him by that point. Blond, shoulder lenght hair, clear purple eyes, and he was quite tall, but there was something about him that made him look rather young, or probably just a bit innocent. In contrast, his clothes seemed quite old, but surprisingly clean…

"..bert? Gilbert, are you listening to me? Are you ok? This is not funny, Gilbert!" It wasn't until Matthew's worried voice called for him for the tenth time that he noticed that he was openly staring.

"Damn, sorry, kid… Matthew, I got lost for a second… what were you saying?" He responded trying to use a casual tone.

He just sighed and repeated himself. "I was just asking if you can walk, because we should probably start moving to a safer place…"

The red pupils stared at him wide with surprise. "You mean… that this place is dangerous?" It wasn't as if he was scared, of course, but you needed to be cautious, right?

Matthew just shrugged. "Well, there are animals out there, but they might have better things to do, since you were sleeping for a while, and nothing happened…"

"For a while? Are you kidding me? You just let me sleep, even though there were wild animals that could eat me?" Yelled Gilbert in disbelief.

He just shrugged again. "I don't really think they would see you as food, but I did stay to check on you, didn't I?"

"Hm, I guess you did, so… Where?" Asked the albino visibly nervous.

"Uh?" Muttered the confused blond in response.

"I'm asking you where is that safer place! Let's go there… now. I'm… quite bored, so let's hurry…"

Matthew giggled a bit, and looked at him with a mischievous smile. "You are scared, aren't you?"

Gilbert was absolutely mortified, the kid was laughing at him! "I'm too awesome to be scared, I already told you, I'm bored!"

He just raised an eyebrow. "Someone really likes himself, uh? By the way you better stop yelling if you don't want to attract the animals… But ok, just follow me, and be careful, you could hurt your feet."

Looking down, he remembered the fact that his shoes were missing. He was feeling a bit unlucky in this particular day, but he said nothing as he followed the other man through the forest. Surprisingly enough, it took about ten minutes to go out of the greenery, and suddenly they stopped.

"Hey, Gilbert, we'll go into the city, but I don't want you to expect too much, ok?" And now seriously be careful with your feet, there's a bunch of stuff on the floors, but we'll get you something after we get to my place…"

Now it was his time to raise his eyebrows at the new information. "There was a city?" he asked incredulously.

"The way you say it is quite accurate, actually. There was a city… at some point." His voice sounded a bit nostalgic.

A bit confused he inquired him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Take a look by yourself." Was the only answer he got as Matthew moved aside.

He hesitated for a second, but rapidly decided that if there was a city, he wanted to go there as soon as possible. Though he wasn't expecting what he found. "What… are you for real? This looks like a dumpster, kid…" But he stopped talking as he met the other's gaze.

Matthew was smiling sadly at him. "I told you not to expect too much, but you seem to ignore what I say, eh? And it looks like that because we are up here, once we're down there you'll see the actual buildings. It's not as bad as it seems… I promise" It was as if he was trying to convince him to like the place.

" Ok, ok, don't look so down, I get it, I'll give this "city" of yours a chance. But wait a second, how are we even going to get down there?" Gilbert asked, fearing the answer, since the city was in the bottom of a cliff.

"Oh, don't worry about that, it's actually the fun part, you'll see!" He said happily as he started walking again.

He just shook his head, and then grin, it was most likely going to be something crazy, he just knew it, but he might as well enjoy the nonsense. "Hey, Matt wait, don't you dare forget about me!"

* * *

**And that's how they met, and how we finish the first chapter! A lot of new discoveries await for Gilbert on the next one. I hope you find it interesting so far, and if you have any comments I would love to read your reviews :) By the way, I think I'll be updating once a week. See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, again! Here's the second chapter to the story, thanks a lot to the people that read this, and for the review! It's a bit short, but I hope you like it! **

* * *

Matthew plainly ignored Gilbert's call, too busy checking the nearby rocks, he seemed unsure, and had a frown on his face, apparently looking for something that was probably important.

The other man had no other option than walking faster, trying to catch up with him, but he suddenly stopped as some odd object on the ground caught his eye. He picked it up, a bit bothered by it. It was a very worn out rope, and he inspected it, both curiously, and worriedly, already guessing what it was for. "Uh… Matt…" He tried calling, but the blond wasn't listening, so he spoke louder, in order to get his attention. "Is this, by any chance, what you were looking for?"

Said man, raised his head, displeased by the interruption, but as soon as he saw what Gilbert was holding, his expression became cheerful again, as he walked towards him. "Yeah, good job finding it!" He exclaimed joyfully. "I have this habit to change it's position every now, and then, but usually end up having a hard time remembering were it was." He explained carelessly.

The albino raised an eyebrow. "Why would you do that? Isn't it troublesome?" This guy definitely had some weird habits, he concluded.

But he just shrugged, and replied casually. "I get bored." As if that was pretty obvious.

He sighed, once again, not even sure why he bothered trying. "Are you sure it's ok to use this? It looks kinda old… to say the least."

"Nonsense!" Matthew exclaimed dramatically, surprising the other man a little. "Do you want me to go first? You can use it later if I don't die." He responded teasingly.

Gilbert stared blankly at him in silence for a moment. "Quite a comedian, aren't you?" He finally said while smirking. This guy was kinda amusing, he decided. And maybe, just maybe, he was getting a bit excited about this. "And of course I'm going first, who do you think I am?" He declared confidently, as the other one smiled back at him.

He rushed to the edge of the cliff to catch a glimpse of it, thrilled by the idea of doing something awesomely dangerous. Meanwhile, Matthew tied the rope safely to a heavy rock, and passed him the other end. Then, he tied it around his waist, checking twice that it was done right, and throwing away any doubt of fear that was left, he began to descend, little by little. He was constantly reminded of his missing shoes, since his feet were aching, but he wouldn't let that stop him. From time to time, a few small rocks would fall as he stepped on the bedrock wall, scaring him to death, but he did just as he was told, breathed in deeply, and kept on going.

After about fifteen minutes, he finally reached the bottom, quickly untied himself, and pulled the rope, so that the other man knew it was his turn. To Gilbert's astonishment, it took him around five minutes to come down, and he even jumped a little bit, apparently having fun.

"Well…" Matthew said as he catched his breath again. "How was it? Did you enjoy it?"

"You could say so." He answered grinning. "But you should teach me some of your tricks, that was cool, kid!"

The blond man stared at him, a bit shocked by the unexpected compliment. "Sure… I'll show you how to jump next time…" He shook his head softly. "But now, we should get going…"

"Ja, ja, I know. You wanted me to see that city of yours. He took a moment to look around, noticing that they still had to walk a little more. "Go ahead, I'll follow you, and yeah, I'll be careful with my feet, mom…" He said with a sarcastic tone.

The blond frowned again. "Glad to know you were listening." He responded on a similar tone. "Anyways, we're almost there, so, come on already."

Chuckling a bit, Gilbert started walking after him. He spot a small stream, not too far from their path, water looking fresh and cristal clean. A bit of an odd sight, considering that they were so near to a city.

Soon enough, they were in the middle of a street, surrounded by tall buildings, but all of them looked old-aged, and abandoned. There were some traces of paint that had faded, and green leaves covered their walls partially. The windows, as well as the doors were missing in most of them, and there was no sign of electricity.

The streets were just as bad, with a lot of cracks, and small sprouts growing in them. The albino's jaw fell open, as a ton of questions rushed through his mind. He turned around to ask his companion for some answers, only to meet a pair of purple orbs, staring at him. He didn't fail to notice a bit of sadness in them, so he decided not to ask anything just yet. Instead, he checked the slovenly city once more, not sure what to say. This place looked as if it was falling apart, but it reminded him faintly of those friday nights with his friends, watching apocalyptic films while eating popcorn, and drinking beer.

"I feel… as if I was in a movie…" He finally decided to say. "And I bet I'm the main character, right?"

Matthew's eyes lit up, and he could swear he looked happy now. Good job brain, Gilbert thought relieved.

"And what makes you think that I wouldn't be main character of this… movie, eh?" Matthew asked jokingly.

"It's pretty obvious, Matt." The albino responded proudly. "I would male an awesome heroe! But you can be my co-star, kesesese."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "I'm quite sure I've heard that somewhere before…" He muttered.

"What was that again? I couldn't hear you." He inquired curiously, a grin still plastered on his face.

The blond's eyes narrowed slighly, but after a few seconds he smiled brightly. "I was saying that, since you're the heroe, you should save yourself from now on."

Gilbert's smirk disappeared instantly. " Hey, hey, not cool! That's not fair, kid! I don't even know where I am!" He complained.

"Oh, so maybe I should save this damsel in distress?" The other replied teasingly.

The albino looked dismayed. "You really look like a nice guy at first… but it's a cover up!" He suddenly exclaimed with a dramatic tone. "I bet you're actually the villain!"

Matthew sighed. "Oh, no! You got me!" he answered, as he raised his hands giggling a bit.

In that precise moment, Gilbert's stomach decided to make a rather unflattering noise, and both of them fell silent, staring at each other's surprised eyes. But despise his embarrasment, the white haired man was the first one to react.

"Ah… Ah, I see! That was your evil plan since the very begining! You wanted to let me starve to death! Well, no such luck, sir, I discovered you!" He spoke in a rush, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

The other man stared back at him blankly for an instant, before laughing out loud. "Oh god, you really are something! Who would even think of something like that?" He managed to say, still laughing.

Gilbert smirked, a mischevious idea was forming in his head. He rapidly grabbed the blond's arm, and playfully twisted it behind his back, softly though, without actually hurting him. "I've defeated you, evil master of sarcasm, now give me food… or else!" But he could barely hold him any longer, since he was laughing as well.

"You're an idiot." Matthew jokingly said, as he easily freed himself from the grip. "But you're right, we need to get you something to eat. Let's go to my place for now."

"Woah, already inviting me to your house, Matt? Never thought that you could be so straightforward." He said blinking.

"I hate you." The blond muttered, but his smile betrayed him.

Gilbert grinned widely. He was having way too much fun to be lost.

* * *

**And that's it for today, hopefully, I'll get the next update on time. And if you have any comments I would love to read them! See you soon!**


End file.
